


[Podfic] Down in the Valley (where nobody knows)

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Community: pod_aware, Community: summerpornathon, F/F, Object Insertion, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Skinny Dipping, Summer Pornathon's Team Gluttony (Merlin), Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Isabear's story read aloud: "No matter how many times Morgana got Elena in trouble, Elena always came back for more."





	[Podfic] Down in the Valley (where nobody knows)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down in the Valley (where nobody knows)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271195) by [Isabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear). 



> Recorded for Repodding day at [community profile] pod_aware and for the "object penetration" square on my second kink_bingo card.
>
>> Repodding is when a podfic is made of a fic that has already been podficced. Podfic is awesome, therefore two podfics is even more awesome, right? Every podficcer brings something different to the table and it's fun to see how different podficcers approach the same thing. To find out more about repodding, check out pod_aware on LJ or DW.
> 
> Um, I'm really sorry but I can't remember who made this cover. I guess it could've been me? 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Down%20in%20the%20Valley%20\(where%20nobody%20knows\).mp3) | **Size:** 8.3 MB | **Duration:** 9 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
